


Ways To Make The King Of Vere Content

by L_C_Weary



Series: Loan's Captive Prince Month [23]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: (Very Slight), (get it?), By Dr Seuss, M/M, Rough Sex, Slow Sex, Soft sex, Wall Sex, mentions of csa, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Damen had several different tactics when it came to lovemaking and Laurent.(10-Year Anniversary Captive Prince Month, Day 23, Prompt: Strategy)





	Ways To Make The King Of Vere Content

**Author's Note:**

> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

Damen adored lovemaking. He adored the carefree atmosphere of being tangled in sheets, the eagerness for touching, the pleasure that was overwhelming and a mind-clearer.

Damen also loved fucking. He loved the frantic movements, the desperation behind it, as his sweat-soaked skin contacted with another's.

He enjoyed a lot and nearly perfected his skills over the years.

With Laurent his experiences came in handy yet sometimes he spent hours of planning before they retreated to their shared bed. The thing was, he would only be satisfied if that particular small smile appeared on Laurent, after they were finished.

He had a smile that he only showed in bed. It was a tiny one, twitching his lips upwards, almost invisible, half a smirk, half a content press of lips. Damen was in love with that. It reformed his face, his eyes fluttered shut, golden locks of hair sticking to marble skin. No grimace, no venomous intention. Just beauty as the gods have created it.

Sometimes Laurent was still distant. He wasn't scared or uncomfortable, just wasn't even aware of his own desires. This called for actions. Damen made it his personal mission to try everything with collected mind and make Laurent always decide.

In general Laurent liked it slow, even if he would be the last to admit it. He had the habit of rudely ordering Damen to  _do it faster_ , no matter what  _it_  was. However, when Damen was not too overwhelmed by Laurent's rough, therefore achingly attractive voice, and he had the power of a demigod and could manage to take it slow, Laurent would, in the nearly literal sense, melt. Laurent would be reduced to a trembling mess, who would be unable to move or produce a coherent instruction for Damen. He would just moan softly and Damen would decide, this is how Laurent should sound, always. Well, in front of him.

There were also times, when pent up frustrations got the better of them or they found too much energy inside their bodies. Those times, they scratched, bit and draw blood but still held each other after they finished. When Laurent's demands -  _harder_ or  _faster_  - were satisfied, when they trashed several furniture and decor item as they chased pleasure.

And then there were the occasions, when Damen wanted to turn time and kill a particular man again and again. When Laurent could only look at him as the early morning sun made it unmistakable it was Damen he shared a bed with, when he needed Damen voice to keep him grounded in reality.

Control was crucial. At times Laurent needed to have all of it for him to be comfortable, other times he just wanted it because he was feeling adventurous or confident. Sometimes he gave it up for the sweetness of having little to no thought to distract him from pleasure or because he was just lazy, a surprising trait Damen did not think Laurent could possess with such grace.

Damen loved everything about Laurent in bed. From his insecurity to his lovely, spent smile. And he loved that Laurent loved him too. Loved how Laurent could love as Damen got stupidly affectionate, how stupid sentences left his mouth as he got close to the end, how we was still wary of things which he never tried before, but he wanted to try with Laurent.

The thing was, in the beginning Laurent knew little about how a healthy lovemaking should go, but he was a quick and enthusiastic learner. Damen was sure he couldn't find a more caring and loving partner in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no experience in writing anything remotely erotic. I'll get better, I promise.
> 
> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
